Spongebob Squarepants : The Complete Nineteenth Season
Spongebob Squarepants : Season 19 1901 - Tree Mongerers - Sandy begins a science experiment to see if trees can grow underwater, which does not go accordingly to plan. 1902 - Jammin At The Krab - Plankton wants to try and steal the Krabby Patty Formula at night at The Krusty Krab when nobody is there until he realizes Spongebob and Patrick are throwing a party there until 6 AM celebrating Spongebob's 1000th day of work at The Krusty Krab. 1903 - Clean Up Crew - After major detoriation takes place at The Krusty Krab due to Spongebob's frycooking, Squidward's laziness, Patrick's messes, Plankton's schemes and Mr.Krabs's greed to clean. Sandy, Karen, Mrs.Puff, Pearl and Margie Star decide to clean up The Krusty Krab but also to prove that females are superior over males. 1904 - Absorbent Roles - Squidward wants the villain role in Squilliam's new classy robbery mystery movie he is making and much to his dismay, has to hire Spongebob as an understudy. What the two don't know though is that Squilliam plans to write off their character the most awful way possible. 1905 - Scared Silly - Patrick Star is scared of the night time that he stays up all night and watches loud horror programs which worsen the situation, since he is dumb and all. Spongebob has to get Patrick brave again before Squidward calls the police on both of them. 1906 - Another Krabby Secret Formula To Steal - Plankton finds out Mr.Krabs has a killer Macaroni recipe that has already won him a loan of a million dollars and Plankton tries to get his hands on this new secret formula. 1907 - Unlicensed - After yet another failed Boating Exam, Patrick Star is mad that Spongebob still can't drive and single-handedly steals a boat illegally from the boating school and has Spongebob drive anyways which leads to chaos. 1908 - Gary-A-Rang - Gary The Snail becomes fascinated with a boomerang but after accidentally landing in Jellyfish Fields. Gary must retrieve his boomerang without being stung much against the wishes of Spongebob. 1909 - Kaptain Klaws - Mr.Krabs decides to protect all the banks in the sea from robbers using his claws on his pinchers but could be a victim of his own play when he spots a one million dollar bill on the ground which is a trap set up by Plankton and other robbers. 1910 - Squid Concert Live - Squidward is hosting his own clarinet concert at his house and to gather popularity, he sends Spongebob and Patrick to attract musical goers. 1911 - Sixties Versus The Parasite - Sandy Cheeks and Spongebob join a protest group of 60's style hippies to shut down Plankton's plan of destroying The Krusty Krab to put a radioactive sludgefest in its place. 1912 - School Of Dumb - Patrick Star opens up a school in his rock house and Spongebob is his teacher's aid. Squidward wants to become a clarinet teacher and a fish named Lou becomes the school bully. 1913 - Incomplete Prices - The price, or money, rate goes up in Bikini Bottom. At first being against it, Mr.Krabs realizes he can be among the money manglers and begins raising prices for Krabby Patties making the customers go to The Chum Bucket instead where Plankton welcomes them with open arms and low $1.00 prices which Spongebob can not have that succeed. 1914 - Robo Chaos And Robo Stupidness - Boating Schools begin letting robots teach lessons instead of real teachers which Mrs.Puff is very interested in. Spongebob must study better or Puff retires and a robot will teach. 1915 - Mermaidman The Actor - Mermaidman and Barnacleboy are appalled when the latest movie about them has the wrong actors cast and along with Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy, try to offer better casts or even the real deal. 1916 - Roadtrip! - Squidward wants to reconcile with his Mom after she moved far far away and Spongebob decides to help him find her. 1917 - Invisible But A Copepod - Plankton steals Sandy's invisibility ray and makes The Chum Bucket invisible to fool Spongebob and Mr.Krabs so he can sneak in and steal the formula but a conflict arises when Squidward accidentally traps Plankton in a cup while he is on break. 1918 - Fishtraps - Spongebob must avoid the incoming fishing nets but must also save all his friends who were captured among many other fish in a net. 1919 - The Greatest Halloween Ever - Spongebob and Patrick have to get through a haunted and spooky forest haunted by The Flying Dutchman, The Hash Slinging Slasher and Dutchman's relatives. Squidward meanwhile has to cover for Spongebob and Patrick's absence with a clarinet recital. 1920 - School Of Weak Knocks - Larry Lobster is not happy when he realizes schools across the sea are dropping fitness classes. He decides to use Spongebob as a propaganda device to get Fitness back but Spongebob thinks Larry is doing the wrong thing. 1921 - Doctor Claustrophobia - Patrick Star has to get his butt checked by a doctor by the name of Doctor Claustrophobia and Claustrophobia despises Starfishes thinking they have the smelliest butts and tries every maneuver to get rid of Patrick. 1922 - Happiness In The House - Squidward is excited when he hears that Bikini Bottom's most famous record producer appointed him a candidate for the best undersea musicians of all time and Squidward tries to make best appearances but decides to steal Spongebob's new musical instruments as an added bonus. 1923 - Three For One Annoys All - Patrick's three cousins named Fatrick, Rick and Ed come to visit Patrick and are so annoying and borderline dumb that it even annoys Patrick to an extent but he must keep a good atmosphere to avoid becoming Squidward. 1924 - Chum Power - Plankton lies to the whole city saying that he created a new Chum Burger that is edible and has 3% more nutrients to gain superpowers when in reality, he did no such thing. To expose that tiny liar and to sustain a good business, Mr.Krabs tasks Spongebob to create a healthier and better Krabby Patty to win back the Krustomers. 1925 - Oh Snap! - Sandy Cheeks decides to take embarrassing pictures of everybody including her friends doing their obsessions but she will learn that her greed will bring despair and no friends to her future. 1926 - Jellys For Moneyaayyyyy!!! - To get his vengeance for financial failure after Jellyfish Jam, Mr.Krabs initiates his revenge on the jellyfish by selling them for a profit so he can build more money farms on The Jellyfish Fields property. Spongebob thinks this is sick and tries to stop this with Patrick, Gary and Friend, the blue jellyfish. 1927 - Logic, Lame And Dull - Spongebob realizes the cartoons he has been watching have no logic or messages whatsoever and he tries to fix this but Patrick thinks that is lame and dull and tries to convince the cartoonists to keep up the great work causing a war between the two friends. 1928 - The Chum Bucket Training Video - Plankton and Karen along with a temporarily hired Patrick Star host their training video which is pathetic compared to The Krusty Krab's training video in Season 3. Here are the results compared to The Krusty Krab video. Krusty Krab History - Formed from a retirement home Chum Bucket History - Formed from radioactive sludgeballs KK Founder - Eugene H. Krabs - He may be greedy, but has a killer burger. Also a Prisoner of War Hero. CB Founder - Sheldon J. Plankton - 1% Evil. 99% Hotgas. Fiery temper, has no patience, had no customer in 23 years and his taste in food is worse than Worm Food. KK Present Day - A popular fast food joint that always will succeed in anything. CB Present Day - An empty space that should be knocked down for treason. KK Employees - Sunny Sunshine Spongebob, Lazy Squidward and Krabby Krabs. CB Employees - Loser Plankton, Emotionless Karen and Dumbbell Patrick Star. KK Workplaces - Clean for Spongebob. Disasterious for Squidward. CB Workplaces - None for Karen. Grimy and full of cobwebs for Patrick. KK Hygiene - Spongebob washes his hands while Squidward falls asleep on the toilet. CB Hygiene - Plankton, Karen and Patrick do not wash their hands. KK Acronym - P.O.O.P = People Order Our Patties CB Acronym - C.O.O.P = Chum Orders Or Perish KK Secret Formula - Is... CB Secret Formula - Is Jellyfish Squeezings, Whale Blubber, Anchor Rust and a tiny sprinkle of seahorse snout. Category:Lists Category:Episode lists